


Keep moving forwards

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [63]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Monologue, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune prepares himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep moving forwards

**Author's Note:**

> Source: http://mete-g.tumblr.com/post/140213217435/i-believe-that-shes-back-but-if-she-would
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/48ao5e/final_hug/d0i4f2o?context=3

_Keep moving forward._

That was what he thought about, every time he woke.

_I've got to keep on moving forwards. I have a team, a mission, a duty to protect people. To stop Cinder before she..._

Jaune looked up at the dawning sky, night retreating from the sun.

_... Before she makes more people like me. Before she takes people like Pyrrha._

He moved through the small camp, and into the forest. The others would sleep in.

He sat on a rock and drew his sword, taking a whetstone and running it down the edges of his blade. He wanted it sharp.

_Have something to work towards. Have a goal to beat._

He'd been awed and frightened by the power Cinder posessed, how easily she'd batted him aside.

_And she only has to make one mistake. And then it's over._

So he was going to train.

Jaune stood and settled into the first stance Pyrrha had taught him. The rest cane naturally, a series of cuts, blocks and moves designed to make him faster, stronger, better.

Strong enough to challenge her.

_I will beat her. No matter the cost to myself. For Pyrrha._

He stretched and moved onto the second set of moves. Pyrrha had been meaning to teach him the third, but there hadn't been time.

He returned to the camp to find Ren cooking breakfast. Ren shared the steely look of determination. As did Nora and Ruby.

_We're all after you Cinder. And you'll pay for what you've done._


End file.
